Charmed in Smallville
by RogueCharmedOne
Summary: Chloe Sullivan has decided to take a trip back to Smallville with her boyfriend Christopher Halliwell. Will trouble of the demonic and metor kind force her to show her true power to her old friends?


**Summary:** Chloe Sullivan and her boyfriend Chris Halliwell are taking a trip back to Kansas. Magical mayhem and some super encounters ensue.

**A/N:** Chloe has known about magic all her life. She started getting her one of her active powers when she was seven a demon attack having brought it out. This also brings Paige into the Picture as Chloe's Whitelighter. So Chloe has grown up knowing the Charmed Ones and their kids, because they help train her because Chloe was unable to attend Magic School. Dates have been messed with. It takes place in the in the Change Future of Charmed but now, because that what fit's with the references I'll be making.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, Smallville or Supernatural.

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday 

Chloe Sullivan smiled at her co-workers as walked down the halls of Bay Mirror, towards her boss's office. Knocking she entered as she was asked to. "Phoebe," she said closing the door behind her. "Are you absolutely sure you won't be needing me, at all, during my month off?"

"Well as hard as it's going to be," said Phoebe smiling at her star reporter. "I think the Mirror will survive the month without you." Chloe smiled back at the older woman who had become editor-and-chief of the Bay Mirror after Elise had retired a year ago.

"What about Chris?"

"What about him?"

"Piper didn't talk to you? Well I'm hoping to convince my boyfriend to go on a road trip with me back to Kansas. So do you think you can handle a month without you neurotic nephew?"

"I'm pretty sure Wyatt can hold down the fort for a while. But why don't you just orb there?"

"Well I don't know about you but I think it would be a little difficult to explain how I got to the Kent Farm without a car, even if we supposedly flew in from Metropolis. I know Smallville is meteor capital of the world but last time I checked I wasn't a meteor freak."

"That's true, isn't it."

"Besides I want to spend some time alone with Chris before we're surrounded my friends and family. I mean I love you Halliwells and I'm grateful for everything but sometimes a girl just needs to be alone with her man."

"Right so I just need to talk finish my article for the morning edition and then I'm talking to Chris about it tonight."

"Wait you haven't talk to Chris yet?"

"No, but don't worry, I'll convince him. Plus I talked to Wyatt and he agreed that Chris needs a break. So if he doesn't agree we brewed a sleeping potion. By the time he wakes up we'll be out of California."

"He could always just orb back."

"Not if her doesn't want to face a pissed off me. He knows I won't have a problem astral projecting myself back here to kick his ass."

"I know you don't. Now go finish that article so we can get out of here at the same time."

"Alright I'm going," said Chloe left to finish her article for the Sunday morning edition."

A couple hours later Phoebe went to Chloe's desk, just as the young reporter was coming back from turning her article into an editor. "You ready to go home?" the older woman asked her carpool buddy.

"Yeah can't wait for dinner, I'm starving," Chloe answered smiling at her mentor.

"Me too, so let's get going."

As Chloe and Phoebe drove, Chloe allowed her mind to drift. She smiled thinking of when she first moved into the Halliwell house.

Chris and Chloe had been dating for seven years, since they where sixteen, and they felt it was time for them to take the next step in their relationship. But Piper had flat out refused to let her youngest son move out. So after talking it over Chloe moved into the manor.

Tonight they were having a big family dinner in honor of Chloe's birthday and along with the family that still lived in the house, the other two Charmed Ones would be there with their families. Grandpa Victor would also be there as he had taken quite the liking to the young witch.

Walking into the house Chloe and Phoebe found it to be rather quiet, which was unusual for manor. Making their way to the dinning room the lights flipped on and people jumped out yelling surprise.

Chloe jumped slightly; there were a lot more then just the family there. She had a big smile on her face on her face as she made her way through the room greeting the guest, her smile finally reaching its limit as she reached her boyfriend.

Chris smiled at his girlfriend as he saw her surprised look, when she had seen all the people there. He watched as she greeted the guest, trying to get closer to him. He walked forward as she finished talking to one of her coworkers. "Happy Birthday, Baby," he said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hello to you too," Chloe said looking up into Chris' green eyes, still wrapped in his arms.

"Alright, you two break it up," came a voice from behind Chris.

"Piper," said Chloe moving from Chris to embrace the eldest Charmed One. "Piper looks great. Thank you so much."

"Oh Honey, it's no problem. Your family," said Piper. "We would do this for any of our children. Now let's get you something to eat, you must be starved."

Chloe laughed softly as she felt a slight grumble from her stomach; confirming what piper had just said. As Chloe followed the older woman to the food table she observed her. Her hair was long with bits of white, unlike her sisters', running through it. But for the most part she still looked rather young and demon hunting had kept all three in good shape.

"Where's Wyatt?" Chloe asked as she served herself food.

"He got caught up at the station," said Leo. "But there's no need to worry he just called and said he'd be here in five minutes. You know he'd never miss this."

True to his word Wyatt showed up five minutes later. He smiled at the petite blonde, he thought of as a sister, then pulled her into a hug before wishing her a happy birthday.

After food and cake it was time for presents. She received cards and simple things from her coworkers and friends. From Phoebe and Paige she got clothes, Wyatt gave her a watch that she absolutely loved.

When it was Pipers turn she handed Chloe a small box. Chloe smiled at the woman she thought of as a mother, before opening the box. She gasped as she saw a beautiful silver and sapphire broach. "It was Grams," said Piper. "You're family Chloe and I know she would want you to have."

"Thank you Piper," said Chloe wrapping her arms around the brunet. Both women had tears in their eyes.

"Hey no crying," said Chris. "At least not until you see these. I mean, they're no family heirloom but it did cost me a fortune." He handed her a box. Opening it she found a set of silver earrings with sapphire and white diamonds that matched the broach perfectly.

"Oh my god Chris, thank you so much." Chloe practically threw herself at her boyfriend, kissing him fiercely. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," Chris responded and kissed her again. This earned a collective "awww" from the crowd.

"Okay," said Piper breaking up the scene. "Last gift and I believe it comes all the way from Kansas." Chloe's eyes lit up at that. She hadn't heard from anyone back in Kansas except for her father. Plus the occasional e-mail from Pete Ross, who she already received a gift from.

When Chloe opened the package she found cookie tin inside. Opening that she found her favorite home made double-chocolate chip cookies that only one person could have made. "It's from Martha Kent," she said off handedly, reaching for the second part of the gift.

"Martha Kent," said Kenny one Chloe's coworkers. "As is Kansas State Senator Marta Kent. You know her?"

"Yeah," said Chloe glancing up. "Her son Clark Kent was one of my best friends in high school. He also worked on the school newspaper lunch menus or sports article. I was editor-in-chief since freshmen year."

This caused a few murmurs from some of the newspaper employees in the room. Clark Kent was one of the Daily Planets up and coming reporters along with his partner Lois Lane. I t made sense some of them thought, for him to learn from one of the best reporters to come around in along time.

Meanwhile Chloe had taken the time to look at the second part of the gift. It was a scrapbook filled with every article she had written from the Torch, The Ledger, Met U Paper, The Daily Planet and The Bay Mirror. It hit Chloe that while she had been away from the older woman for a long time she had not been forgotten.

"Wow," said Piper from over Chloe's shoulder. "That was extremely sweet of her. I never realized much you've written."

"Well I've wanted to be a reporter since I was a little girl."

"Ambitious. That's one of things my son seems to love about you."

Later while Chris and Chloe were upstairs getting ready for bed, Chloe decided to talk to her boyfriend about her travel plans. "Chris?"

"Yeah, honey?" he asked.

"Well you know how Aunt Phoebe gave me a month off, right?"

"Uh-ha."

"I was planning on taking a vacation and since it's summer and your not teaching at magic school right now, I thought you might like to come with."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I road trip to Kansas. Look I already talked to you mom, aunts and Wyatt. They think you could use the break and says he can handle things on his own for awhile."

"I don't know. You know how much our powers weaken when we're separated for to long."

"I know but we're only an orb away if they need you. Besides I've been here so long and I miss my family and friends. Martha and Pete's gifts only made me miss them more. Plus you haven't really met any of them besides my father."

"You mean your General uncle and his crazy daughter."

"Yeah, and Clark and Pete and Jimmy Olsen. Besides the whole reason I wanted to make this a road trip was so you and I could spend a little alone time together." Chloe gave him a seductive smile, moving closer to the half-witch, half-Whitelighter.

"How could I ever say no to that?" answered Chris wrapping his arms around Chloe and leading her to the bed.

-----------

Alright, there's the first Chapter kind of short I know but the rest will be longer. Promise. Please review, let me know what you think where I can improve. Thanks.


End file.
